Unusual alliance
by simonanderson
Summary: Someone is feeling blue despite being as helpful as he can. The mushroom kingdom seems to forget him at every turn. When someone comes out of the bushes in the piranha forest a deal is made3 and possibly a little something more. Chap One


**Unusual alliances**

Wendy x Luigi

The mushroom kingdom was safe once again. Bowser was getting lackadaisical while his brother and himself got the job done. Doing so was hard on his relationship with Daisy. His on again off again girlfriend gave him issues when he had to go help his brother with one of the koopa king plots. It wasn't like he was lazy with the relationship it was just demanding when his feelings for the princess was faltering. Despite all that was bad Peach recognized him for all the support he had given. Servants, money, and land were all waiting when he and his brother go their separate ways. While his brother got more he was known for helping others out of emotions without thinking of his own future. Laughing at the irony of everything he knew Mario was not the smarter of the two. Kicked away at the air as he looked high in the piranha forest. One of the many hills specifically when the shaking of a bush behind him got his attention.

"L-listen if you wanna try it-a, You-you'll-a be sorry"

Violently shaking against his words he could see the shell of one of the koopa kids roll out of it. Ungracefully coming in to sight it had only been recently that the koopa kids had come back from their own adventures. Looking back it had been more then a decade and a half ago where they met him and his brother for the first time. Turning back to see the bow wearing Wendy Koopa standing up hands on hips in anger at the supposed disrespect.

"How dare you! Do not speak to Wendy of the great clan koopa in such a fashion!."

Expecting a fight to begin he just turned back around as the midday landscape garnered his attention again. She couldn't believe the actions of the younger brother simply turning his back on one of his longtime enemies. It had been many years since they had met on the airship. Looking back he had remembered it as one of the first adventures he had gone out with Mario. His mustache had just come in while his hair was short. Before being pulled back by the commanding voice of the former koopa army lieutenant.

"Not going attacking today, Mario? Have you learned your lesson finally?"

"Luigi", he corrected without turning to her.

"My name is Luigi. Mario is my brother. My shorter, braver, dumber, luckier brother."

She looked at him as his words took her a little off guard.

"I could just kick you off this hill so you better respect us."

Turning around before taking his seat again he could feel his bangs tickle his ears before looking at the princess with an air of dulled emotion.

" You will not do such a thing. As a daughter under Bowser if you-a do anything to cause any direct damage to me you will be-a yelled at by your father before starting an incident betweeneh the two kingdoms. Have you seen me-a commit any crime against your land or people while I've-a been sitting here?"

Shaking her head at the line of facts he continued after taking a deep breath. Turning around before finishing she could feel a definite odd vibe from him.

"If you want-a then go right ahead. I won't-a stop you, but you will know-a what will happen.

Thinking over the situation, he was right. Despite all the issues with her fathers failing plans he never killed anyone in the crossfire. This would allow the princess to be light on his sentencing often sending him out with just a large fine to be taken from the treasury. If anyone would be directly hurt by his plans especially someone loved by the mushroom kingdom it would be all needed to start a conflict with many casualties. Taking a seat next to him she felt safe knowing that the law worked both ways prohibiting him from doing anything as long as she did not break the laws of the mushroom kingdom. Both sat in silence thinking about their respective positions.

Wendy had to deal with some of the duties of a princess despite being one of many kids of the king. Taking her time to find a boyfriend she was already beginning to feel the pressure. Suitors were lining up for a chance to add to their own fame or a climb up the social ladder. Tired of all the issues by her title everyone had begun to rally for position for the succession. Finding someone to act as her boyfriend without hunting for the comforts of her life.

"How is your princess girlfriend?"

His eyes closed before taking a pained breath all she heard was something about their taking time away from each other. Taking all the time to help his brother had not made him popular for his girlfriend.

"What else is bothering you?"

Looking towards her he raised one eyebrow trying to figure the purpose of her curiosity before tossing the thought away. He did not want to give enough away to be used against him.

" Brothers always-a fight. You should know that from experience."

Nodding as she juggled her thoughts. One side held that this was a great opportunity to get some useful intel. Opposite was that she did know exactly what he was going through. Knowing his brother as the more popular one she did not know him much except from the different colored outfit he wore. Her father was pressing to find at least a boyfriend or even a girlfriend it did not matter to her father. All the history of trying to be noticed amounting to very little was very depressing. Stuck in the shadows of siblings with pressure coming down a wild thought crossed her mind that brought her mouth to the smile her closer brother Morton jokingly called the evil bitch smirk.

"Luigi, how old are you?"

"Twenty two, why"

A smile fitted her face perfectly as she continued to explain it produced a viable light that gave both a way to get out of their shadows of their siblings. It would also make Daisy jealous of the younger brother. She gets a boyfriend that does not want to take the throne. That would also definitely get her brothers to be a little shocked having someone that defeated them all at her side. There was only a four year difference that was more then easily looked over. Watching everything from her perch it took him a moment to think of her plan before agreeing to it.

Planning the first appearance of the two as the new power couple brought a respect from her about his planning. Within the span of a week there were events in both kingdoms that the respective halves had to show up to. Having the other as their date would be the talk of the respective towns for many weeks to come.


End file.
